


you are so sexy please don't sue me

by sehunagenda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, F/F, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female Oh Sehun, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lawyer Do Kyungsoo, Model Oh Sehun, Texting, They are dumb, Use Of Too Many Emojis A Guide By Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunagenda/pseuds/sehunagenda
Summary: Kyungsoo didn't expect a simple car crash to be this complicated, and that was a lot given that she was a lawyer, but when super models were involved, everything changed
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80
Collections: CHERRYKISSES FEST (Round 1)





	you are so sexy please don't sue me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #66
> 
> Thank you THANK YOU to the moods for hosting this fest! I love EXO and I love women, so this was just the perfect excuse to write EXO and women at the same time.  
> I hope you enjoy this cuties as much as I do!

It wasn’t a big crash, really, in Kyungsoo’s experience, things could have gotten much worse. It still left her car with the side completely smashed, meanwhile the other car had its front crushed. Kyungsoo objectively knew this was pretty common in the intersection they were in; probably the other wasn’t from around, so they didn’t know the stop sign completely covered by the trees that they had to obey.

Still, Kyungsoo was mad. Her car was relatively new cost a lot of money, and damn, she liked it, okay? She had a hard time saying goodbye to her last car, choosing a new perfect car took her a long time.

The driver of the other car, a tall girl with blonde hair pinned up in a messy bun, was talking frenetically on the phone, probably calling someone to take care of the mess. Kyungsoo scoffed. She had already examined the damage, so she knew what to put on the report. She was familiar with car accidents, not because she had been in one before, but because she started her career as a lawyer with mundane things, and car accidents were the most common.

The girl pocketed her phone and walked to Kyungsoo. She stopped on her tracks and took a deep breath before talking. “My manager is on his way, could we wait for a little?”

Her manager? Who was this girl? “You know I’m actually in a hurry,” Kyungsoo said, irritated with the whole situation “Just give me your number so we can meet up.”

“No, no, no” the girl pleaded, closing the gap between them, and taking Kyungsoo’s hands. What the heck. “Please, he will be here soon. I can’t… Please, this is important.”

“I don’t see why we can’t talk about this tomorrow. I have an appointment in ten minutes, I can’t be late.”

“I will compensate you for it” the girl assured her “I’m famous, you know? I have money, enough money to cover for any problem.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “I don’t care that much about the money, but about the time you are making me waste.”

“You can’t drive with the car like that” the blonde reasoned and damn… She was right. Kyungsoo sighed. “I’m so sorry for wasting your time, if you are running late somewhere please give them a call, hopefully it won’t be long until we’re finished, I swear I will compensate you for your trouble” she said again.

Kyungsoo nodded because it was not like she had a lot of choices. She pulled out her phone, dialing Baekhyun’s number. “Baekhyun?” she said, hating having to ask for favours. “Do you think you could handle the meeting with the client for like… one hour? I promise that I’ll be there soon, but I’ve had a-“

Before she could continue, the blonde girl was taking the phone off her hand. “She will be there soon, I promise! Please don’t blame her, it’s my fault!”

And she hung the phone. Kyungsoo was staring at her, pretty angry. “What do you think you are doing? Who gave you permission to do that?”  
  


“Listen, you can’t say anything, okay? My manager would kill me.” She was clearly panicking, raising her voice and trying to impose with her height, but Kyungsoo wasn’t afraid of some pretty girl.

“You could have said that to me” she growled, putting a finger on the girl’s chest “Don’t you ever dare to touch my phone again, am I clear?”

The girl nodded, clearly scared. Before Kyungsoo could add anything else, a couple of cars parked next to them, carrying four people inside, two men and two women. One of the men ran to the girl, obviously checking if he was alright.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, worry in his voice “How could you be so careless, Sehun? We’ve talked about this.”

“I’m sorry” the girl, Sehun, answered “I knew you were waiting for me and I didn’t see the stop sign and…”

“Who else is involved?” the man said, turning to the sides, discovering Kyungsoo. “Only you?” he added, directed towards Kyungsoo this time.

Kyungsoo nodded, not saying a word. Who was this girl? Maybe an idol. An actress? She was too tall for an idol, but it was not as if Kyungsoo knew a lot about that. She didn’t actually care.

“Your… Sehun” she started “has retained me here, preventing me from even warning my colleague of what happened. Could you explain why?”

“Of course, I’m so sorry” the man said “I’m Sehun’s manager, Junmyeon. And you are…?”

“My name is Kyungsoo” the lawyer answered. “And I think Sehun promised me that I would get a car ride. I’m already late for a meeting with an important client.”

“Of course, of course” Junmyeon answered. “But please before that… Jongdae? Bring the papers?” he yelled to the other man, who obeyed, walking to Kyungsoo and handing her some weird papers. “I know you are in a hurry, but I would like for us to talk about this in a more private place, maybe? But until then, I would like if you could sign those confidentiality papers.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. What the fuck. “And why I would sign them?” she said with her voice cold as ice.

“We are willing to pay for all the damage caused, whoever was in fault, you’ll be able to read it in the contract. We will compensate you fully for the problems caused, but in return, we need to make sure that this doesn’t come out to the public.”

It was reasonable, actually, if not for the fact that Kyungsoo was angry. Junmyeon was speaking with a condescending tone that she didn’t like. “Sehun here, crashed her car with mine because she couldn’t see the stop sign. I don’t care who she is, you are going to pay for it anyway, contract or not.”

“I don’t want to resort to a legal fight, miss Kyungsoo” Junmyeon answered, with a patronizing smile that made Kyungsoo smile tightly.

“I’m sure you don’t want because I’m one of the best lawyers in the country, mister Junmyeon” she answered with a saccharine smile. “So if you want me to sign these papers, you better stop threatening me.”

Junmyeon was smart because he changed his tactic after hearing Kyungsoo’s words. “You are completely right, and I apologize. But please, you know how the public is. Sehun is in the spotlight just for being a woman, and netizens are always jumping on whatever she says or does. She already has a lot of haters just because she doesn’t fit the petite cute stereotype. I’m sure we can reach an agreement without her name being tarnished, and I’m afraid that after a few bad experiences we need your signature to make sure of that. As a lawyer, I’m sure you understand our precautions.”

Kyungsoo pressed her lips together. She got what Junmyeon meant, a part of her wanted to sign the papers. Even if he had started badly, Kyungsoo could see that Junmyeon was only trying to work on Sehun’s favor.

“Let me read them” Kyungsoo said, taking the papers that the man was still handing her. It wasn’t long, it was actually brief, without second meanings that Kyungsoo could notice ― and she was a really good lawyer, it was her area of expertise. “So, if I sign these now, we will meet again soon to arrange all the papers, and… You commit to take charge of all material damage.”

Junmyeon looked relieved after Kyungsoo’s words. “Yes, of course. As you can see, there’s nothing extremely binding in there. Just the promise that Sehun’s name won’t come out in any conversations about the accident.”

It seemed fair enough. Kyungsoo was, before anything, a good person, even if some would question it. So, she yielded. “Okay, I’ll sign them. But you have to take me to my meeting right now. And we are meeting tomorrow afternoon”. She pulled out her phone, checking her calendar. “Tomorrow at six. I am a very busy woman, so please don’t make me waste my time.”

“No, wait” Sehun had the nerve to complain. “I can’t tomorrow at six. I have a photoshoot.”

“There’s no need for you to be there, miss” Kyungsoo answered, searching for a pen in her jacket. “Mister Junmyeon and I can manage perfectly, I would think.”

“That’s right, Sehunnie” Junmyeon said, while Sehun pouted. What was she, a little girl? She was spoiled, that was for sure. He turned to Kyungsoo again, smiling as Kyungsoo signed the papers. “Thank you so much. Do you think we could meet up in my office?”

“I would actually prefer to meet in mine” Kyungsoo answered. “I get off work at that time, and I don’t know how much time will take going to yours. I would prefer to be home soon, you’ll understand.”

Her negative took Junmyeon by surprise, but he recovered quickly. “Of course, of course. Jongdae please, save her address, and please give her a ride. Sehun and I will be going back, alright?”

The other man, Jongdae, guided Kyungsoo to his car. “This way. Please, let me know the address. We will be there in no time.”

Jongdae proved to be a rather careless driver, giving Kyungsoo at least three heart attacks on their way to her office. When they finally arrived, Kyungsoo felt like throwing up. Instead of that, she thanked Jongdae for the ride – he had the nerve to wink at her – and ran to her floor. She had sent Baekhyun a text that just said “Coming” five minutes ago, so they must’ve been expecting her.

The meeting went fine, of course. Kyungsoo trusted Baekhyun, after all, or they wouldn’t be working together; he had made a good job, letting Kyungsoo finish it. A success.

“So, what happened?” he asked when they were finished with all the paperwork. Baekhyun was curious by nature.

“It’s… complicated” Kyungsoo sighed. “I got in an accident. Not my fault, before you ask. It was weird.”

“Did they give you any problems?” Baekhyun gasped “I can be your lawyer!” he laughed, while Kyungsoo rolled her eyes.

“No, no. They were actually pretty nice. I’ll be meeting with them soon, so don’t worry” Kyungsoo reassured him.

Baekhyun nodded, patting her back. “Of course, I trust you. You are the best, Kyungah!”

They started to bicker after that, like the old friends they were. It was already time to go get off work, to go home, when Kyungsoo realized that she didn’t have her car.

“Baek!” she called before her friend could disappear “Do you think you could give me a ride?”

Baekhyun complied, happy to help a friend. “Will you invite me to dinner as a reward?” Baekhyun asked with a cheeky smile. Baekhyun actually usually had dinner at Kyungsoo’s, so it wasn’t a big deal.

“Fine, but you’ll accompany me to do grocery shopping” Kyungsoo chips in, making Baekhyun laugh again because that’s also just the usual.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo got pretty close in college. They met while living in the campus dorms, became best friends almost immediately, which lead to them moving together off-campus in their third year. They had worked like that during undergrad and law school until Baekhyun moved out. Funny thing, they had ended up working together, becoming the deadliest pair of lawyers in the city.

“Do you know a girl called Oh Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked after dinner, looking at Baekhyun do the dishes. The contract only specified about the accident, not about Sehun per se.

“You mean like… knowing her in person? O just like knowing of her existence?”

He had to know about what Sehun Kyungsoo was talking about because he had a mocking intonation in his voice, to which Kyungsoo tightened her lips. “A famous person, I mean, named Oh Sehun” she specified.

Her friend laughed. “Yeah, of course, I know who she is. Oh Sehun, top model. She was voted the prettiest face of Asia last year and got to the top 5 globally. She is famous for her cold demeanor, you know. You either love her or you hate her. I would personally like her to step on me, and you know I’m very gay” he ended, rinsing the last vase before going to sit close to Kyungsoo. “Why do you ask? I know you ain’t interested in this kind of stuff.”

“I’m not” Kyungsoo half lied. “I just… saw her mentioned in an article I was reading. I wanted to know if she was really, you know, the big deal.”

“Oh, she is” Baekhyun assured her, “I tell you, she is endorsing all types of brands, ambassador in South Korea and even as global face. It’s a big deal, you know. I read somewhere that she almost became an idol, but she was told that her height was an… impediment.”

“Oh, poor girl” Kyungsoo muttered “so, she became a model?”

“Yeah, she did. She is constantly being attacked thought. Netizens love to send her hate, and call her ugly things. She has been called prude and slut in the same sentence, which I found pretty unfair, you know. And even though she is basically unproblematic, she is always the hot line in Naver because of shit people made up.”

“That seems… Awful. Why do they hate her so much?” Kyungsoo asked, frowning. She was starting to understand Junmyeon’s precautions about the incident.

“I don’t really know. I think she rose up too quickly and made a few enemies. I remember when she got caught exiting a coffee shop with Kim Jongin one day… Turns up they were meeting because a joined photoshoot but the backlash that day was the biggest ever. I really pity the girl, but I heard she got a really good manager and lawyer that take care of all these things” Baekhyun finished, yawning.

“I guess… Still, it’s hard living like that. I much prefer our life, you know?” Kyungsoo mussed, while Baekhyun nodded at her words. “Anyway, it’s late. You are overstaying, get out of my house.”

Baekhyun laughed, crushing Kyungsoo in an engulfing hug. “But I don’t want to go, what to do.”

“Get off me, you prick” Kyungsoo complained, tickling him, which caused Baekhyun to fall on the floor, still laughing.

“Okay, okay,” he said when the laughter died. “Do you need a ride tomorrow for work?”

“That would be actually nice” Kyungsoo accepted, with a soft smile. “Thank you Baek.”

“Ah, you’re welcome. What would you do without me…”

They promptly parted ways, which meant Baekhyun getting out of her house. Kyungsoo put on her pajamas, made herself a hot tea, and opened a google tab. She was a lawyer, it was within her job to be informed. Yeah, okay, maybe she was curious after what Baekhyun had told her, alright.

She started with the basics, googling Sehun’s name, which led her to the Wikipedia page. It wasn’t very large, so Kyungsoo moved on to other fan sites, more extensive and full of, to be honest, useless facts. After that, she came across a list of “problematic things Oh Sehun has done, and why you should unstan her!” which was full of bullshit. None of the things listed were actually problematic, the list consisting majorly in stuff “she was a bitch towards a fan” – Kyungso searched the video, Sehun was just being shy – and “she treated her manager badly” which Kyungsoo doubted, having seen their interactions personally.

Time passed, and suddenly Kyungsoo was watching full photoshoots – including the infamous one with Kim Jongin, and damn, they looked hot together, which bothered Kyungsoo a little, she didn’t know why. After that, she decided that it was enough for the day. Enough Sehun. She wasn’t even going to see the girl again, because she would be meeting her manager the next day, not her.

When she finally went to sleep, Kyungsoo dreamt of long legs, blonde hair and tall girls with messy buns wearing shy smiles.

The next day went on without a fuss, full of paperwork. If it were another day, Kyungsoo would have gone home early, actually. Baekhyun was surprised when Kyungsoo told him that she would be staying a little longer but just shrugged it off.

“I’ll call you tomorrow if I need a ride, alright?” Kyungsoo yelled at him, at which Baekhyun responded with a thumbs up. After that, it was only Kyungsoo left in her office.

When there was only five minutes left to six, someone knocked at her door. Kyungsoo jumped, surprised. Was it them already? She rushed to the door, finding Junmyeon behind it. He was accompanied.

“Ah, welcome” Kyungsoo said, letting them enter “Please come in, make yourselves comfortable.”

After Junmyeon went Jongdae, the lawyer. And after them, a tall but slim figure, with an oversized jacket, wearing a mask and sunglasses. It was obvious that the figure was Sehun. Hadn’t she something to do? Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting to see her, and it threw her out of balance.

“I thought Sehun had something else to do,” Kyungsoo said, intrigued while closing the door.

“Yeah, it got canceled” Junmyeon answered with a sweet smile. Sehun took off her glasses and mask, directing a sheepish smile to Kyungsoo. “So, should we get to the point?”

Kyungsoo nodded and took a seat behind her desk. Jongdae pulled out more papers that Kyungsoo read carefully: they were all about the accident, who was to blame, etc. Technical and legal stuff. Everything seemed correct, except for one thing.

“And how am I supposed to work? I know this seems an office work but It really isn’t. I use my car a lot, and I can’t be relaying in my co-worker like these two days.” Kyungsoo stated, biting her lower lip.

Jongdae pulled out yet another paper, like any self-respecting lawyer would do. “We have that covered” the lawyer answered, with a satisfied smile. “This is an agreement for lending you a car of our own until we have yours fixed. I’ll drive you home today, and we’ll send the other car with a driver directly to your house tomorrow morning if that’s okay for you.”  
  


“The driver won’t stay right?” Kyungsoo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you want them to?” Junmyeon asked. It was obvious he was eager to please Kyungsoo.

“No, no, God. Quite the contrary, I don’t want any fancy cars neither” she said, looking at the cars they were offering her. They all looked expensive. She could afford all of the cars listed but she preferred simple things, including simple cars. She finally found one that, even expensive, was less… ominous. “This one will do.”

“Then I believe we are done for today,” Junmyeon said, never losing his smile. “Thank you for your cooperation, miss Kyungsoo.”  
  


“You are welcome” she replied, glancing at Sehun. The model hadn’t said anything, not muttered a word during the meeting. Why had she come then?

And they left – Junmyeon and Sehun, of course – just like that. They left with her signature, with her phone number, and with all her data. Sehun raised a hand to say goodbye, already with her mask and sunglasses on, before going out the door. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo returned the little wave. She would swear that Sehun smiled, but how could she be sure, under all that stuff? Maybe it had been her imagination. It wasn’t that important anyway.

“I’m sure you are tired,” Jongdae said, startling her. “Do you need to finish something, or should I get you home?”

“No, I think I’m done for today” Kyungsoo answered, taking her things and putting on her jacket. It was cold outside.

The drive consisted mostly in Jongdae talking which was oddly reassuring. He parked just in front of Kyungsoo’s house, taking a card from his pocket before Kyungsoo could exit the car. “Take my number,” he said. “From one lawyer to another, contact me if you have any problem. Junmyeon is nice but completely useless when legal issues come up.” He laughed while saying this. It was clear that Junmyeon and he were friends.

“Thank you” Kyungsoo answered, taking the card. “I appreciate it”

She finally got out of the car, and Jongdae screamed a last “good night” before driving off. Kyungsoo watched his car disappear as she pocketed the car, pulling out her keys. As she went up the stairs, Kyungsoo realized that she was tired. She hoped that Baekhyun left some leftovers the night before because she wasn’t in the mood for cooking.

Night came – with her treasured left-overs – and Kyungsoo found herself watching interviews with Sehun, which lead to a movie where Sehun had a small part. She wasn’t the best actress that Kyungsoo knew, but she was cute. How could people hate her? It was obvious she couldn’t hurt a fly.

Kyungsoo fell asleep watching videos of Sehun, kind of pathetic in her opinion. Outside her house, a car was waiting for her. A serious-looking girl was at the door. “Kyungsoo?” she asked, to which Kyungsoo nodded. “My name is Minseok. My contact details are on the car. If something went wrong, give me a call, alright?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo said, taking the keys that Minseok was handing her. “Thank you”

Minseok just nodded, stepping aside so Kyungsoo could enter the car. “I’ll come to pick it up when it’s no longer needed. Enjoy it meanwhile”

Kyungsoo thanked her again before Minseok left in another car. The car was big, silent and conspicuous, but it’d have to do for the meantime. She parked underground as usual, next to Baekhyun, who had just arrived. Baekhyun whistled with an appreciative look. “New car?”

“Nah, courtesy car. Just until they fix mine, you know” Kyungsoo answered as they both walked towards the elevator. “Too pretentious for me. It would suit you, thought.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment even if I know you say it as an insult” chirped Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tried to keep the serious face, a difficult task with Baekhyun by his side. In the end, a little smile showed, which made Baekhyun laugh.

“Shut up” Kyungsoo complained, hitting Baekhyun’s nape. “Let’s get to work. I have a date for a case tomorrow, don’t bother me too much, okay? I’m handling this one alone and it’s tiresome.”

“Of course, don’t worry” Baekhyun reassured her “If you need my support in court I’m always available for you, sweetie.”

“God, I said shut up, you annoying shit. Anyway, this is just a hearing, but if I think the trial will be hard I’ll call you, don’t worry.”

She arranged work for all of her team. Even if the couldn’t help her in the hearing nor the actual trial they were very helpful to Kyungsoo, for which she was grateful. It was being a hell of a case, one of the most tiring Kyungsoo had in months, but it was slowly coming to an end. Which meant, that she should be focusing entirely on the hearing that was taking place the next day. Instead of that, her mind drifted to Sehun. The tall model appeared in her thoughts; it was annoying and irritating.

Just when she was thinking about taking a coffee break, her phone made a “ping”, notifying her that she had a message. It was weird because it was her work phone. Clients didn’t like to text, they usually called or exchanged information by e-mail. It wasn’t unheard of, though, so Kyungsoo didn’t dwell on it for longer, just taking the phone and unlocking it.

**Unknown number**

_Hi! Is this Kyungsoo?_ _(´• ω •`)_ _ﾉ_

**Kyungsoo**

_Yeah, this is Kyungsoo. How can I help you?_

**Unknown number**

_I’m Sehun!!_ _(*¯_ _︶_ _¯*)_

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. Of course, it was Sehun. Why was Sehun texting her to her work phone?

**Kyungsoo**

_Sehun, this is my work phone. It’s not for texting._

**Sehun**

_Oh_ _(╥_ _﹏_ _╥)_

**Kyungsoo**

_Why do you even have it?_

**Sehun**

_Junmyeon wouldn’t give me your phone, so I searched your name on the internet!_ _(o˘◡˘o)_

**Kyungsoo**

_Well, you found my work phone, so please, don’t use it again unless it’s for work reasons_

**Sehun**

_Give me your personal phone then!!_ _\\(★ω★)/_

**Kyungsoo**

_Definitely no. Goodbye Sehun._

The phone pinged again, a sad face sent by Sehun that Kyungsoo ignored. She was flustered, that she knew. Why? Because Sehun had bothered to ask for her phone? To search for it? Sehun was obviously just a kid, bored. Maybe she had found entertainment in bothering Kyungsoo, that was why she wanted to text her. Still, Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that her heart was beating a little too fast.

She almost regretted not giving Sehun her personal phone. Kyungsoo felt an itch in his hand, wanting to take the phone and text Sehun back, which she would maybe have done it another day when she didn’t have to prepare an important hearing.

The day went fast, uneventful, with Baekhyun bringing her food and coffee, which was a lifesaver, to be honest. The hearing also came and went, allowing Kyungsoo to rest. She had turned off her work phone for the day, so she turned it on, and the first thing she saw was several messages of Sehun. Kyungsoo knew she should be bothered, but she found herself giggling a little at the persistence of the model.

**Sehun**  
  
---  
  
_(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ_

_Kyungsoo!_

_Good morning_

_I’ve decided that you maybe can’t text with this_

_But I can!_

_So, I’ll be using it to talk to you, even if you don’t answer_

_(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)_

**Kyungsoo**

_Please stop bothering me, I’m at work_

**Sehun**

_I hope your day went well!_

_(⌒▽⌒)♡_

Kyungsoo ignored her again, checking up with her team. It looked like they had survived without her, she was proud of them. Her phone rang, and for a moment Kyungsoo was afraid that Sehun had decided to stop texting and start calling. Instead of that, an unknown number appeared.

“Hello, Do Kyungsoo speaking” she said, waiting for a response.

“Ah, Kyungsoo, it’s Junmyeon.” Had something happened? For a moment, Kyungsoo worried about Sehun, even if it was stupid because why would Junmyeon call her if something happened to Sehun? It had to be about her car.

“What’s the matter?” Kyungsoo asked, with a finger in her mouth, biting her nail without realizing it.

“Ah, I have bad news about your car. Do you want to talk over the phone, or maybe it would be better to meet in person?” Junmyeon offered.

“I would prefer to talk in person, yes,” Kyungsoo said, suddenly a little irritated. What had happened now? “When are you free?”  
  


“Well, actually right now if you are available” Junmyeon answered, and Kyungsoo could see his smile even through the phone.

“Alright, I’m still at my office, today works” Kyungsoo gave in, sighing loudly, which caused Junmyeon to laugh.

“Alright, we’ll be there as soon as possible”

Then, he hanged the phone. Kyungsoo was annoyed, she wasn’t going to deny it; how hard could be to repair a car? The hit wasn’t that big, right? As she complained, Kyungsoo realized that yes, she was angry, she was angry at the hypothetical mechanic that had a problem with her car, she was angry at Junmyeon, she was angry at everyone but Sehun. It was weird because the accident was Sehun’s fault, she was actually to blame… Even so, Kyungsoo wasn’t mad at her. She was obviously going crazy.

They arrived barely half an hour later, followed by Sehun again. Kyungsoo looked at her, raising an eyebrow, which caused her to blush. It was obvious even behind the mask because she tried to make herself smaller, hiding behind Junmyeon. It was cute. Endearing.

“What’s the issue?” asked Kyungsoo at last. Junmyeon sighed, looking pretty tired.

“The hit was bigger than expected. The car is basically irreparable. It would cost more time and money than just… buy another one”

Kyungsoo closed her eyes. Fantastic. “So, are you going to gift me a new car, then?”  
  


“If you agree, yes” Jongdae interrupted. “We won’t do it if you prefer to have yours fixed, but be aware that it will take some time.”

“Alright, no, I want to end this soon” Kyungsoo answered. “Do whatever is faster.”

“We can buy you a newer and best car” Junmyeon quickly added “for the inconvenience.”

“No, please, don’t” Kyungsoo practically begged “It took me months to choose a car I was comfortable in. Same model, same color, alright?”

“Of course,” Junmyeon said, nodding. “Again, I’m so sorry. We will call you once we have the car.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Okay. I’ll be expecting your call.”

They got up even if Sehun seemed hesitant to go. “I-“

Before she could say anything, Junmyeon was taking her arm. “Sehun, please, you have an appointment in 10 minutes, we are already late. We cannot waste more time.”

“Okay, sorry” Sehun mumbled, “Goodbye, Kyungsoo”.

Kyungsoo waved goodbye to her, smiling a little. That brightener Sehun, who beamed, putting her mask on again. Soon, they were out of the office, allowing Kyungsoo to relax. Her phone pinged.

**Sehun**

_It was nice to see you_ _(≧◡≦) ♡_

 _Sorry we had to leave early!_ _( ; ω ; )_

**Kyungsoo**

_Why do you come to these meetings_

_It’s not like you are needed, Junmyeon could take care of everything alone_

**Sehun**

_Because this way I can see you, silly_ _(_ _＠_ ___ _＠_ _)_

**Kyungsoo**

_What_

**Sehun**

_Sorry!_

_That was uncalled for_

_Forget I said anything!_

_I must go, Junmyeon will kill me if he catches me texting!_

**Kyungsoo**

_Good luck_

**Sehun**

_Hehe, thank you_ _(♡˙_ _︶_ _˙♡)_

Sehun wanted to see her, then. Her suspicions were right. But why, why would a beautiful, gorgeous top model want to see a simple lawyer like her? Kyungsoo was so confused. She had… She had a spark of hope. Kyungsoo couldn’t deny any longer that she had developed a little crush in Sehun. Could maybe be reciprocated?

With those thoughts in her head, Kyungsoo went home that night. She didn’t want to have false hope. In all the years working as a lawyer, she had learned to be objective and realistic with any situation. She couldn’t allow herself to daydream about tall models, not when she still had cases and clients to manage.

During the rest of the week, Sehun texted her at all hours. She told Kyungsoo what was she doing, what was she eating, asked Kyungsoo the same, even if Kyungsoo didn’t answer. Kyungsoo really wanted to answer, to tell Sehun about her day, about her worries, about what was she planning to cook. But Kyungsoo was afraid. For the first time in forever, Kyungsoo was afraid of losing. Trials were so much easier than this, she decided.

Junmyeon called again. “We have your car,” he said happily “If you could meet us at the car dealership it would be perfect. I will send you the address, come meet us there. You will leave with your new car and this will end. We won’t bother you anymore, I swear.”

While it was meant to sound comforting and reassuring, it caused Kyungsoo a feeling of dread. Did she want to never hear of them again? It would be easy. She could tell Junmyeon that Sehun was bothering her, the manager would scold the model. But that would be worse. Kyungsoo didn’t want Sehun to stop texting her, even if it was a little selfish, because she hadn’t answered Sehun since the day of the last meeting they had.

Kyungsoo took the lent car, assuming they would take it once she had the new one. The site had been clearly emptied for the day – or at least the hour – because it was a massive space, but only them were there.

“This is the car?” was the first thing she asked upon seeing them next to a car that looked exactly like hers.

“This is it” Junmyeon said, smiling brightly “You can try it if you want, tell us if there’s something you would like to change.”

“No, no” Kyungsoo rushed to answer “This is more than perfect.”

“The, this is the only thing left to sign” Jongdae interfered “The car’s papers are inside, and here are the keys.”

Kyungsoo signed before taking the keys. It was done. Sehun was there as well, as always, looking a little sad. Was she, perhaps, feeling the same as Kyungsoo? She looked like it. But what if it was all Kyungsoo’s imagination?

Junmyeon and Jongdae said their goodbyes after Kyungsoo returned the keys of the lent car. “You have one minute, Sehun” Junmyeon warned, before he and the lawyer left, leaving Sehun with Kyungsoo.

“I’m sorry if I’ve been bothering you” Sehun shyly apologized. “Junmyeon scolded me when he found out I was texting you at your work phone.”

“And he was right to do it,” Kyungsoo said, serious. A hurt look flashed in Sehun’s eyes, but Kyungsoo smiled. “Give me your phone, Sehun. Don’t text me to my work phone anymore, okay?”

Sehun looked resigned. “Sure, take it.” She probably was thinking that Kyungsoo was going to delete the number. Kyungsoo had to stop herself from giggling. She took the phone of Sehun’s hands, and wrote her personal number.

“Here it is” Kyungsoo said, returning the phone “That’s my personal number. Text me there from now on, okay?”

“Wait, really?” Sehun beamed, her eyes turning into little crescents with her wide smile. “I… I have to go, yeah? But I’ll text you, I promise!” Before Kyungsoo could react, Sehun bent down a little, kissing her cheek.

Then, she left running to where Junmyeon was calling her name, leaving Kyungsoo astonished, flustered, and happy. Was that what she was feeling? Happiness? It had been a long time since she had felt like that with anyone that wasn’t Baekhyun or her team after winning a case.

Her phone pinged.

**Sehun**

_So, do you want to get coffee sometime?_ _(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)_

**Kyungsoo**

_I would love to._


End file.
